Sammy Scared
by TheBestOfHope
Summary: So this is just the first chapter. Sam is kind of a wuss in this story but that's how I want it. They get kidnapped by an unnamed demon. CAUTION Kidnapping, force, sex, smut, sabriel destiel sam/gabriel dean/cas


It had to be the dumbest bet ever, I hate Gabriel so much right now.

"I am the king of relationships." Dean says to Gabriel as they walked into the twin hotel rooms. We were in Kansas city, on a good old ghost hunt!

"No I am, the king, I can make Sam do anything I need. Like unpacking!" Gabriel retorted, snapping his fingers, making me appear at his side confused. He is so annoying we he does that. Unlike a normal person who just asks someone to come here, he snaps his fingers and I appear. It makes me want to punch him.

As if reading my mind, Gabriel whispers in my ear," tonight you can wear the kitty costume I got you. I bet that the skirt would really show that cute butt of yours." A dark red blush appeared on my face, now to embarrassed to yell I walked over to the bed to unpack,blush and all.

"Your relationship isn't even a little bit perfect. Plus dating Sam is easy, he has like zero needs, cas on the other hand is still asking me questions on how to piss!" Dean says throwing his hands up.

"No he isn't easy, he is very needy. He needs hugs and attention, and kisses." The comment made the unpacking me blush again! I wish he would stop that it's so- suddenly I'm not in the hotel anymore. I'm in Bobby's bunker. I look around and see Dean, Cas, And Gabby- I mean Gabriel.

"What just happened?" Cas says clinging to Dean desperately. What a pathetic- then the lights turn off. I jump and run to Gabriel and cling to is side, hugging him tightly while whimpering. What can I say, ever since hell I never really liked the dark. Suddenly the lights turned on. I looked around and didn't see a difference until I saw Cas and Dean.

Cas was dressed up in a bunny costume, a light pink thong, and bunny ears, complete with little slippers. Next to him Dean was no better. Dean was dressed up as a maid. He has a midnight black skirt on, showing off a thong, a black maid shirt with a puffed up shoulders, he had a maid hat on the top of his head.

"What are you two wearing?" We all said at the same time. At the point a look down and see myself. I had a see-threw black leotard with black tights, showing a black thong that I was wearing. Midnight black slippers were strapped on my feet. I feel something tickle me, I turn around and see a fake tail. I touch the top if my head and feel cat ears. What happened to me? I look over at Gabriel and see a surprise.

He stood there in small blue shorts, showing off a dark blue thing he was wearing. His shirt covered about 1/4 of his chest, tied in a loose not in the front. He has a blue police hat on and black shoes.

I need to get the off. I try to pull of the cat ears but they wouldn't budge. I nudge Gabriel and point to my ears, he tries to pull them off but he can't either. I yank on the leotard but it won't come off either. I see the other three begin to try to pull off there costumes too but none of them budge.

"Why won't this stupid fucking thing come off?" Says a very am very Dean. He grabs one of the many knifes from the kitchen and tries to cut of the costume but it seems indestructible.

"I think it's some kind of magical bond." Gabriel says as he tugs at the police shorts. I can see he is uncomfortable. I look into a small mirror and see that someone a drawn a black nose and whiskers with some type of paint on my face.

"What do we do?" I ask in a surprisingly small and scared voice. Cas comes up behind me and pats me on the back.

"It's okay Sammy!" Cas says trying to cheer me up. I pull away from him and sit in a small chair. I pull my knees up to my face. Just then the lights turn off again. I begin to whimper, and then cry. I feel the comforting hand of Gabriel. Wow, Gabriel has small hands.

The lights switch back on and I put my head up. What surprised me was that Gabriel was still on the other side of the room. If he is other there then what touched me. I scream out and fall on the floor.

"Sam what's wrong, see the lights are on its okay now!" Dean says as he ran over to me with Cas and Gabriel.

"Th-th-the hand." I manage to whimper out.

"What hand?" Gave asks me.

"A-a-a hand t-t-touched me in the d-d-dark, I that it was G-g-g-gabriel." I say sobbing into Gabriel's shoulder.

"It's okay. It's okay." Gabriel says in a comforting voice. I don't get it, why am i so scared? Sure I don't like the dark, but usually I'm generally good a hiding my fear. Something isn't right. I don't feel strong and tough like usual. The hand on my shoulder was scary ,but I shouldn't be whimpering. I feel like a baby.

"What is wrong with me?" I say as I try to wipe the tears away. I need to be strong.

"It's okay to be scared Sammy. Everyone is sometimes. Everyone."


End file.
